


Monologues

by BeefPangoli



Category: Dragons - Fandom, War - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefPangoli/pseuds/BeefPangoli
Summary: It's just a stream of conscious monologues
Relationships: Dunno - Relationship





	Monologues

A sharp piercing feeling spread through her lower abdomen. She looked down to see her own blade stuck in her. Her son slowly backing away as she stumbles away. The look on his face morphed from anger to regret to sadness in a flash.  
"It was always going to end like this wasn't it." She gasped out.  
She licked her lips as her lungs shook within her. Her body trying to hold on as she slowly bled out. The feeling of her throat choking up and suddenly water fell upon her face. Slow silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looks on in pride at her son, her killer.  
"It sure does hurt," She backs away as two servants try to pull the blade out as to save their emperor.  
"No, don't take it out, I'll bleed to death. I want to suffer through my last few moments."  
More heavy breaths escaped her open mouth. She turned around to the open castle doors. Suddenly all the thoughts in her head quieted down. It felt strange, the silence, she always had a million plans, a million voices running through her mind and now it was quiet. The world seemed to finally make sense to her.  
"I've never seen the world so clearly until now." She turns back around. "My son, you've grown up so much, your mother would be so proud. I wish I could see her again." A somber smile makes its home on her face. Looking to the ceiling of the castle and a laugh erupts from her chest along with some sobs.  
"You've given me what I wanted, a death to be proud of," she gasps out "my own son killed me with my own blade."  
Fresh tears ran down her face as she stumbled to the doors. "I couldn't be happier."  
She stumbles and collapses on the red carpet beneath her. The sword still moving inside her sending bolts of pain up her spine. A deep red splotch began to grow on the carpet, staining it. She looked back to the doors. The edges of her vision slowly started to darken and she sputters out "The edges of my vision are blurring"  
She grasps onto her son wh had crouched next to her. "Hurry!" She yelps, "Take me outside I want to see my country one last time."  
Willam lifts her arm over his shoulder and the two walked to the doors and out into the morning air. The Rotherian empire flags wisp about as they cross onto the balcony overlooking the capital city. She rests her hand onto the railing and pulls her other arm of her son. Pushing on the railing and holds herself up looking over the city and the people she protected.  
"Wow, would you look at that, it's more beautiful in these last moments." She gasps and a smile makes its way back onto her face. Memories of when she first took the throne rushed through her mind and her hands tremble.  
"Isn't it just like the beginning?"   
"Andilo, come to me." She rumbles out.  
The sound of rushing wings and the smell of smoke filled her senses. Beautiful, shiny black scales filled her vision as a piercing roar broke out. Thick, sharp claws hit the pavement and she turns around. Looking back at her are the familiar brilliant green eyes that she grew up with. Andilio cries out at his master. Greif overtaking him.  
"Yes, I know" He rubs his snout against her and she holds him. "You'll be a good dragon for my son, won't you?   
Weak breaths leave her lungs as she collapses. Willam crouches before her.  
"I'm so tired." She wheezes.  
"Come closer my boy."   
She places her hand against his face. Looking up at him she saw the man she had raised. Looked at the guilt in his eyes.   
"You will always be my son no matter what. Tell your siblings that I love them," She grabs onto his shirt with purpose and brings him closer, placing her forehead against his. "you tell this country that I love them."  
Her chest started to slow and her eyes began to fog.  
"I can't feel my arms anymore."  
She clenches her jaw and looks her son in the eyes to see tears falling from them. "You'll be a great king, I know it. I raised you well."  
Her own tears fell like a waterfall as she held him close. "I'm afraid that I won't see you again and I'm sorry." She looks up and around taking in her surroundings. She felt lightweight almost like a dream and her wound no longer hurt. The silence was all around her and the feeling in her hands were gone.  
"It's so quiet. I think I'll rest for a while, I love you so much and I already miss you." She presses one last kiss onto his forehead with the last of her strength.  
"Goodbye William." She falls limp with a smile on her face and the last thing she hears is the roaring of a dragon, her best friend.   
All fell still as the emperor died.


End file.
